Eco-Warrior (Windurst)
Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst Quests de:Öko-Krieger (Windurst) Indigested Meat |title=Emerald Exterminator |repeatable=Yes |reward=5,000 Gil Dragon Chronicles |previous= |next= |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough ]] *Talk to Lumomo who is found in the tavern in Windurst Waters. ** If you cannot get the quest Lumomo will tell you either: *** "...he loves the food from Windurst and the food from other places gives him an upset stomach..." (Either already completed Eco-Warrior this Conquest period or not enough fame) *** "...Can I have a moment of your time? Oh, but you look busy..." (Eco-Warrior from another nation is logged) *Head to the Maze of Shakhrami and immediately after entering the maze, you will see Ahko Mhalijikhari. *Talk to Ahko Mhalijikhari who will spray you with ointment and cap your level at 25. **'Buffs will not wear with the level cap.' **'Trusts' will be dismissed upon application of the level restriction, but can be resummoned (and will have the same level restriction that you do). *Hug the left wall and continue NE to (E-7), where the corridor opens up into a huge room. Continue east to the tunnel at (H-7) which will lead south to a new map. *On the new map, you will reach an open area at (H-8). *Take the path at (I-9) that leads south from the open area and at (I-10), you'll notice the ??? which spawns the NM on a rock. *Clear the room. *When ready have one member click the ??? to spawn 3 NM Wyrmflys. **Since spawning the flies causes all three to attack the person who spawned them, a Thief using Perfect Dodge or Paladin using Invincible is suggested. **Because the Wyrmflies are weak against ice, having 2 summoners casting Shiva and using Diamond Dust kills all three NMs. This allows for a SMN duo to win the fight, assuming that they buffed well enough before receiving the level cap with Earthen Ward and Protect V from Light Spirit, they will be able to endure the NMs for the few seconds it takes two Shivas to use Diamond Dust. *After killing the mobs, everyone must click on the ??? and receive Indigested Meat. Those who died during the fight will need Ahko Mhalijikhari to reapply the ointment before they can receive the key item. *Return to Ahko Mhalijikhari (C-9) in Shakhrami to have your Ointment/Level Reduction removed. *Return to Lumomo for your reward. ;Notes: *You can only have one Eco-Warrior quest active at any time. This includes Eco-Warrior (Windurst), Eco-Warrior (San d'Oria) and Eco-Warrior (Bastok). *Eco-Warrior quests cannot be deactivated. *Only one Eco-Warrior quest can be completed once per Conquest Tally. *Once the ointment has been applied, players can not receive aid from those who do not have the ointment. Solo "Strategy" *If you're on a level 99 job and have decent endgame gear then this quest will be absolutely trivialized. Even level-synced, your gear will still give you overpowered stats (for a level 25 job) and nothing will be of any real threat to you, especially if you're using Trusts and you buff yourself before receiving the level restriction.